More Beautiful than Flowers
by ohsehannie
Summary: Karena kau lebih indah daripada bunga manapun... [HUNHAN/ONESHOOT]


More Beautiful than Flowers

.

HUNHAN

.

.

Luhan adalah pecinta bunga. Menurutnya bunga adalah lambang keindahan dan kedamaian. Melihat bunga yang menari-nari ketika diterpa angin, membuat hatinya tenang dan damai.

Luhan tak pernah lupa untuk membeli bunga ataupun menanam bunga di pot-pot kecil untuk diletakkan di kamarnya. Walaupun kini kamarnya sudah dipenuhi oleh beberapa bunga, ia pun tak kehilangan akal. Luhan akan meletakkan bunga-bunga tersebut di depan rumah ataupun kamar orang tuanya hingga orang tua Luhan berdecak kesal karena hobi anak menggemaskannya itu.

.

.

Siang hari, ketika bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi, siswa-siswi di Chungju Highschool segera berkemas-kemas ingin segera pulang setelah melalui hari yang membosankan di sekolah, tak terkecuali Luhan. Ia pun bergegas menuju loker untuk meletakkan beberapa barang, bersama Sehun.

Oh Sehun, kekasih Luhan, yang jatuh cinta pada lelaki penyuka bunga itu. Ia adalah satu dari sekian banyak pria yang jatuh hati pada sosok manis dan menggemaskan si rusa china. Dan ia adalah satu-satunya yang berhasil mendapatkan hati seorang Luhan.

Sehun pun mengerti dengan hobi sang kekasih, yaitu mengumpulkan bunga-bunga. Ketika Sehun selalu mengejek—bercanda— bahwa bunga itu terkesan "girly", Luhan bersikeras mengatakan dia "manly" dan selalu mengelak 'Bunga itu indah, tidak peduli lelaki ataupun wanita pasti menyukainya, Sehun.'

Luhan berhenti. Ia menggenggam tangan Sehun pelan. "Sehun, sebelum pulang antarkan aku ke toko bunga dulu ya. Aku ingin membeli satu."

Sehun melirik kearah Luhan. "Bunga lagi? Woah, mungkin sebentar lagi kamarmu akan berubah menjadi taman bunga."

"Tidak kok. Kau berlebihan."

"Lagian mengapa kau selalu membeli bunga jika tau lama-kelamaan ia akan mati juga."

"Tidka kok jika di rawat dengan benar. Lagi pula itu memang sudah takdir, bunga juga makhluk hidup. Dia pasti mati." Luhan tersenyum pada Sehun.

"Ya, bunga akan mati, tetapi cintaku padamu tidak akan pernah mati." Sehun menggoda Luhan seraya mengedip-kedipkan matanya genit.

Luhan yang sedang dirayu pun memukulkan bukunya pada bahu Sehun. "Dasar perayu ulung."

"Tapi dengan si perayu ulung inilah kau jatuh cinta." Sehun pun berjalan meninggalkan Luhan dibelakangnya yang mendengus kesal karena digoda.

"Ya! Sehun tunggu aku!"

.

.

Setelah puas mengantarkan sang kekasih, kini Luhan sedang menggenggam seikat bunga _gerbera_ atau biasa dikenal sebagai bunga _herbras_ yang berwarna-warni mencolok mata siapapun yang memandang. Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kekasihnya itu dan ia menatap bunga yang dipegang Luhan.

Luhan melihat Sehun menatapi bunganya. "Cantik kan? Aku bisa memberimu satu."

"Kau lebih cantik."

"Huh? Sehun! Aku ini bukan cantik! Aku manly! M-a-n-l-y ingat?"

Sehun terkekeh pelan mendengar kekasihnya yang bersikeras lagi mengatakan dirinya manly. "Baiklah, sayang. Manly."

Pipi Luhan perlahan merona mendengar panggilan sayang dari kekasihnya itu. Sehun sudah sering memanggilnya seperti itu namun Luhan masih saja memerah karena malu.

"Kau tahu tidak, Lu?" Kini Sehun memfokuskan pandangannya pada kekasihnya yang terkejut karena tiba-tiba tangan Sehun melingkari pinggangnya dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Luhan. "Bahkan semua bunga yang ada di dunia ini masih kalah indah dengan senyummu."

"Kau merayu lagi, Sehun!" Luhan yang tak sanggup mendengar rayuan kekasihnya itu melepaskan tangan Sehun lalu berjalan mendahuluinya sambil mengoceh-ngoceh tidak jelas.

"Woah, hebat sekali Oh Sehun. Kadar rayuanmu semakin meningkat setiap harinya. Woah, _daebak_."

Sehun tertawa melihat kekasihnya yang merona. Jika Luhan suka mengumpulkan bunga-bunga, Sehun lebih suka menggoda kekasihnya itu karena ia akan senang melihat rona di pipi Luhan. Sehun pun segera menyusul kekasihnya itu dan kembali merangkulnya dan mencium pipi Luhan kilat hingga rona pipi Luhan semakin menjadi.

"O-oh Sehun! Aku membencimu!"

"Ya aku mencintaimu juga, Luhan."

 **Review juseyo?**


End file.
